


Waiting For You

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'But yet, somehow in these past four years they grew together, they changed each other. And even if neither of them said it out loud, they both knew how the other person felt. It was a tug stronger than anything he had felt before, like his heart grew a thousand sizes the day that he had come to know the true being inside of himself.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Yugi watched as the taller, more confident person stood before him. Someone he had spent the last four years sharing a body with, someone that in the past four years he had grown to love. His heart hadn’t known such a thing until the pharaoh came into his life. He hadn’t known that loving someone this much was even possible. But yet, somehow in these past four years they grew together, they changed each other. And even if neither of them said it out loud, they both knew how the other person felt. It was a tug stronger than anything he had felt before, like his heart grew a thousand sizes the day that he had come to know the true being inside of himself.

Sure, the beginning was hard at first. He had to teach him exactly what it meant to be someone who could love another person, someone who could have friends and be compassionate. But along that journey they had somehow fallen in love with each other. They had somehow managed to find the one thing that their lives were missing. Yugi loved it, and yet he was so afraid. He was so afraid to love someone like this, to give his heart to someone, to trust in him with his entire being.

_I have died every day_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Atem watched as Yugi stood before him. The smaller, meeker of the two of them. The one that had taught him everything, the one that had made him the person that he was today. Every second he spent of his life after the puzzle was completed was protecting the youth. He made sure that no harm befell the young boy, and if it did, he did what was in his power to make sure that he survived and that the harmful party paid for what they did.

Atem loved him, loved him more than he had ever loved his country, and loved his friends of old. He had waited in that puzzle for five thousand years waiting for his fated. What he didn’t expect was that the one that put the puzzle together, would also be the soul mate that he was missing. He couldn’t have ever imagined that Yugi would be the one that would complete his soul, and would take his heart and hold it ever so gently. He trusted the smaller boy with his life, his heart, his soul, and he knew that he was going to protect it with everything that he had. He knew that Yugi would never take for granted what they went through, and that he would cherish every single moment that they were together.

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Tears streamed down Yugi’s face. He wasn’t ready for this, he wasn’t ready for the pharaoh to go. He hadn’t spent long enough with him, he hadn’t grown old with him. He hadn’t done anything with him. It seemed like only yesterday he had just solved that puzzle. It was only yesterday that he had felt his heart fill with an unexpected emotion. The other me, Yami, the unnamed Pharaoh, and then finally Atem. The four people that he had met in just one spirit. The spirit that he didn’t… no couldn’t lose. But he knew that he had too. He knew he had to let him go. He loved him so, but he wanted him to be happy. He wanted him to finally be able to go into the afterlife without a care in the world.

Yugi hoped with all his heart that when Atem stepped through that threshold, that he would forget all about Yugi, and the time he spent on this Earth with him. He hoped that Atem could pass on with his life without worrying or wondering. He wanted him to be at his happiest, and if that meant forgetting him, then Yugi would be more than willing to accept that, even if it meant that his happiness would vanish with him.

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Atem raised his arm to wipe away the tears that streamed down Yugi’s face, tears of his own threatening to fall. He knew that he had to go. He knew that it was his time to finally pass on. He couldn’t stay here any longer, even though he wished that he could. He wished he could grow old with Yugi, he wished he could see Yugi graduate. To see him at his best and his worst. He wanted to be there to protect him, to make his laugh and smile. He wanted to be there through the good and the bad, and he wanted to make sure that Yugi had all the best in the world. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t wish for something like that anymore. He’d spent five thousand years wishing that his soul would pass on to the afterlife, and now he was getting his wish.

The world isn’t so kind as to grant you two wishes, two wishes that conflicted with each other. Atem closed his eyes and removed his hand from Yugi’s face, turning towards the door and murmuring his name. The door opened and he started walking towards the threshold, Yugi’s sobbing only growing. When he crossed the threshold he stopped, wanting nothing more than to turn around and run back to the boy that was so broken behind him. He couldn’t do it, he had made his decision, and he couldn’t ruin Yugi’s life by switching it. Before the doors shut for good he heard a strangled cry of his name come from the very boy he wished he could hold.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Yugi collapsed onto the ground, his legs unable to hold him up anymore. His body shook from the force of the sobs that escaped him. It was too late, he couldn’t tell Atem the one thing that he wanted too. He couldn’t show him that he honestly loved him. He was left there, heart broken and soul totally empty. But the one thing that kept him whole was the fact that Atem was right where he belong. He was in the afterworld where his soul should have gone five thousand years ago. He was no longer left wandering, he was back with his family and his friends. He was back with the people of his time, and he was probably happy.

It didn’t matter how long they were apart, and it didn’t matter who Yugi would grow old with... If he even did. He loved only the pharaoh, if he had to wait the rest of his lifetime to see him again, then so be it. And even if he had to wait a thousand more years just to see a glimpse of the man that he loved, then he would do just that. Atem took his heart with him into the afterlife, and Yugi stayed with Atem’s… One day they would find each other again and retrieve what was rightfully theirs. But for the time being, Yugi had to pick up the pieces of himself and attempt to move forward, no matter how sad he became, no matter how much he just wanted it all to end. He knew, that if the pharaoh was watching, then he had to live his life to the fullest, or the other one wouldn’t ever be happy.

“I love you”

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> So essentially I hate myself and will write only sad fics about this pairing? Like god knows I love writing song fics. And yet somehow, a song that is supposed to be happy I turn into the saddest shit alive.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you at least enjoy it. The song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri


End file.
